Fon, el artista marcial
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres ,de cuatro años y abandonado por sus tíos,  Harry potter fue encontrado por el maestro marcial mas poderoso de todos: Hayato Furinji y sera quien entrenara a Harry para que sea el nuevo Fon ,el artista marcial mas poderoso del mundo y encontrara en Hogwarts a alguien especial para el y esa es Nymphadora Tonks. Y su historia juntos recién inicia.
1. Chapter 1

**Fon, el artista marcial.**

**Harry Potter **no me pertenece sino a** Rowling, Fon **aparece solo en** Katekyou Hitman Reborn.**

**Como el fic, Viper el ilusionista, me basare en uno de los personajes de Katekyou Hitman Reborn, en este caso el Arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fon. Este es un personaje que igual me cautivo y aun más en la batalla que tuvo contra Viper en él manga de la serie.**

**En este fic no habrá mucho OOC como en Viper el ilusionista, la personalidad de Harry es cercanamente la misma. Cabe detallar que el fic será diferente a los demás porque en este Harry fue atacado por Voldermot a los cuatros años y por ende Los Longbottom no fueron atacados por los Mortífagos.**

* * *

><p>Cosas muy curiosas pasan en la vida de cada ser humano. Algunos tienen vidas normales, otros mediadamente llamativos pero finalmente otros tienen vidas que superaban las expectativas. Esa era la vida de Harry Potter. Un pequeño niño de cuatros años había sido victima de un ataque del mago oscuro del momento, Lord Voldermot. Perdiendo a sus padres ante la mano del mago oscuro, Harry de una manera sobrevivió ante el hechizo asesino e hizo que lord Voldermot de una manera "Muriera" al recibir su hechizo que anteriormente reboto en el pequeño Potter.<p>

Albus Dumbledore pensó que Harry estaría mas seguro viviendo con sus únicos familiares aunque eran Muggles. Los Dursley. Lo que no supo Dumbledore fue que los Dursley odiaban todo lo que era diferente a lo que ellos consideraba normal y para empeorar el hecho ,que no deseaban tener ya a un niño crecido como Harry. Decidieron abandonarlo en las afueras de la ciudad. Pero aunque fue un mal comienzo, las cosas mejoraron. Un hombre ya mayor pero con una musculatura notoria, de unos cabellos rubios canosos y una gran barba había encontrado a Harry en medio del bosque solo y casi al borde de la deshidratación. Ese hombre era Hayato Furinji, el noveno Fon del mundo.

La historia corta fue que Hayato llevo a Harry a vivir con el en las montañas por los alrededores de China. Pretendía simplemente cuidarlo y velar por el pero había cosas que jamás podían cambiar y era, la curiosidad infantil ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con esto? Pues cosa curiosa pero un poco excéntrica para explicar. Hayato Furinji era como se había dicho el noveno Fon: El titulo que se le da al hombre más fuerte de la tierra. Dominante de todas las artes marciales conocidas, inventor de aquellas cuantas, de extraordinaria fuerza, Hayato Furinji también tenía el sobrenombre de "Superman" debido que hasta era capaz de esquivar las balas usando solo sus habilidades físicas. Pero no te deje de engañar, Hayato ya era muy anciano, aun con un cuerpo de un joven atlético, él tenía ya casi setenta años y le había costado más de veinte años conseguir toda su habilidad además de manejar el Chi.

El Chi es algo muy curioso porque era parecida a la magia, bueno, magia era el nombre que los magos le daba a la energía que poseían en su interior mientras los artistas marciales le daba el nombre de Chi. Cada ser humano tiene una pequeña cantidad de chi, con entrenamiento y perseverancia, una persona es capaz de expulsar una gran cantidad de Chi para aumentar sus habilidades físicas o hasta lo imposible, partir sin daño alguno metal o concreto. Los magos descubrieron esa energía y la canalizaron de otra manera pero la diferencia que la magia altera el entorno y no a las dotes físicas. Era como el Ying-Yang, una forma de energía que se complementan, nadie sabia y quizas nadie sabrá por todos los tiempos que al combinar estas dos energías, serias capaz de alterar el mundo mismo. Pero ese no era la cuestión.

Hayato usaba en parte el Chi para aumentar su velocidad a la par de un guepardo y aunque ya era viejo y su vida de luchas había terminado, la excitante emoción de entrenar jamás desaparecía. Fue cuando la curiosidad infantil entro en escena. Harry había sido testigo de como el noveno Fon había estado entrenando Kenpo chino y sintió mucha curiosidad por ello e intento replicar los movimientos del anciano que le cuidaba. Hayato solo pensaba en cuidar a Harry hasta que sea el momento pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió aquel día. Harry había intentado replicar los movimientos de Hayato y obviamente fallo pero Hayato observo algo que le impresiono, no por nada era el Fon, el hombre mas fuerte de todo el mundo y aquello no se le había pasado por alto. Harry había hecho casi todos los movimientos a la perfección, le faltaba resistencia y elasticidad y por ello sus movimientos fueron rígidos y lentos pero al hacerlo casi perfecto sin entrenamiento siquiera físico lo hacia un prodigio además lo que impresiono fue que detecto energía Chi en el joven Potter. Aunque nunca supo que aquello era magia.

Entonces Hayato cambio de parecer y decidió convertir a Harry en su estudiante y en el próximo Fon, el hombre más poderoso del mundo entero. Y así comenzó el entrenamiento más brutal, peligroso, cuestionable y hasta escalofriante que jamás se haya visto o conocido en toda la historia. Estábamos hablando del hombre capaz de esquivar una bala, una hazaña imposible para estándares humanos y por ello el entrenamiento debía de ser como tal, inhumano. El entrenamiento y capacitación en las artes marciales llevaron a Harry a ser mas fuerte y con los métodos de manejo de Chi, logro moldear y hasta controlar a lo máximo su centro mágico. Al pasar los meses Harry era mucho mas rápido de lo que podían ser, incluso era mejor que un competidor de carreras olímpicas pero aunque Hayato creía que Harry era la máxima expresión de ser el mejor prodigio de todos por su corta edad. La verdad era que el avance ridículamente rápido del joven Potter se debía a su magia ,al se llevado al extremo del cansancio y en algunos momentos casi a la muerte por agotamiento ,su magia se encargaba de restaurar su energía como un medio de auto defensa ,sin importar que Harry debía de nadar por un rio lo mas rápido que podía siendo perseguido por un cocodrilo e increíblemente sobrevivir y terminaba con hasta huesos rotos ,al día siguiente estaba como nuevo ,por desgracia debía de hacerlo de nuevo cada día.

Así pasaron los años y cuando cumplió diez años, tuvo el esperando combate con su maestro. Harry no dominaba toda las artes que dominaba el Noveno, apenas tenia unas seis pero Harry había creado las suyas a base de energía Chi/Magia y llevándose al limite, logro noquear a su maestro aun cuando Hayato tenia mucho que dar, el testimonio de aquel combate fue mas de dos hectáreas de arboles destruidos ante el poder de técnicas de Hayato y el invencible estilo de lucha, el Bakuren Shippuken que ideo y creo Harry. Hayato con orgullo afirmo que Harry era muy poderoso y aun era joven, por lo que mejoraría durante los años, por lo que lo nombro, el usuario de la tormenta, el hombre más rápido del mundo y el Decimo Fon, el maestro de las artes marciales.

Al año siguiente Harry entro a Hogwarts. Fue extraño descubrir mediante una carta que él era un mago y le termino contando a su maestro sobre ello, no por nada Hayato Furinji era casi como si fuera su padre. Los dos decidieron ir a aquellos que era llamado Mundo mágico para que Harry pudiera estudiar lo que debía de ser su herencia, aprender sobre la magia. Todo ocurrió como debió de ser aunque Harry y Hayato tuvieron problemas al ir a Inglaterra, porque estuvieron desconectados del mundo por ya casi seis años y encontrar el lugar llamado callejón Diagon fue aun peor. Eso paso porque nadie envió a un maestro del colegio a acompañar al joven Potter para buscar sus útiles o darle información pero era entendible porque Harry estaba en China.

Harry recordó cuando entraron en el callejón chorreante, casi todos se cagaron de miedo cuando vieron a su maestro, no por nada aunque ya no era Fon, seguía siendo el hombre mas fuerte del mundo aunque ya no el mas veloz y aquello dos metro de alto, con puros músculos y esa aura de fuerza hizo que muchos se sintiera intimidados. Harry sonrió ante ello, el y su maestro eran personas inusuales pero ante las capacitaciones de su Chi y la meditación lo han vuelto personas amable, calmadas y respetuoso, como toda persona que ha alcanzado el grado de maestro. Despues de unas indicaciones, Harry había llegado al banco Gringotts, con su personalidad calmada e inofensiva logro establear levemente amistad con uno de los duendes, Griphook y averiguo que él era el heredero de la casa Potter, Gryffindor, poseedor de una cuenta a su nombre y una secreta que fue hecha por su madre donde solo él puede acceder y también heredero de que se supone traiciono a su familia, Sirius Black, cosa que jamás creyó porque el nunca escucho la versión del hombre. Harry fue enseñado a ser así, dar una oportunidad a las personas para mostrarse como eran y esperaba encontrarse alguna vez con Sirius para saber que fue lo que sucedió realmente.

Así Harry entro a Hogwarts y se despidió de su maestro. Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, en el Tren que se dirigía hacia Hogwarts. Harry era alguien muy llamativo porque tenia un especie de aura que delataba pura calma, seguridad y firmeza pero que parecía a la tormenta ,en un momento estaba en quietud pero al provocarlo se desatara la fuerza de una tormenta que arrasa con todo, con un cuerpo moldeado que si bien tiene músculos no son exagerados, de un largo cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo chino, con un fleco que ocultaba toda su frente, tapando satisfactoriamente su cicatriz pero lo que llamaban la atención a cualquiera, eran los ojos verdes brillantes de Harry. Unos ojos filosos, que al verlo pensarías que aquellos ojos veían todo y analizaba lo que viera hasta el mas mínimo detalle y que ocultaba una mar de remolinos de pensamientos que delataban una gran sabiduría. Harry en sus primeros años había necesitado gafas pero su madre le había enviando una vez San mungo para que le quitara el daño en sus ojos, su madre pensó que en tiempos oscuros, su hijo no debería tener la debilidad de llevar lentes por lo que ahora ya no necesitaba uso de ellos.

Harry rio una vez mas al pensar cuando entro ente el anden 9/3&4, se sintió confundido al principio al no encontrar dicho lugar pero al ver silenciosamente como una pareja de gemelos de cabello pelirrojos trapazar entre los andenes, solo tuvo que seguirle. Sintió movimiento en su cabeza y con una sonrisa amigable miro que fue aquello ,se trataba de un pequeño monito blanco y rostro rosado brillante ,era un monito mágico ya que era blanco y su tamaño no era mas que unos veintes centímetros ,por lo que no era mas grande de su cabeza. Ese era su mascota, Lichi. Lo había encontrando escapando de una tienda del callejón Knockturn y decidió ayudarle a ocultarse. Al final Lichi, como decidió llamarle cosa que el monito gustoso acepto, opto por quedarse con el. Harry rio suavemente al recordar las miradas de todos al ver a un mono blanco en su cabeza, quizas por eso nadie había aparecido en el compartimiento que se encontraba.

-Parece ser que estaremos solos, Lichi-Soltó con voz melodiosa mientras le daba algunas bayas a su pequeña mascota quien hizo pequeñitos sonidos de agradecimiento. Harry suspiro calmamente, recordó sobre aquellas cosas que había escuchado que él era el-niño-que-vivió y para ser sincero, si se sentía especial era por su arte marciales, no por solo haber sobrevivido ante la tal maldición asesina y la perdida de sus padres. Harry rio suevamente al recordar las caras de aquellas personas en el caldero chorreante al saber quien era el.

¡Thok, Thok!

-Adelante-Soltó con lentitud Harry esperando ver quien era y lo supo cuando el compartimiento se abrió y lo que vio hizo que sonriera un poco mas, sin saber porque. Era una joven que tenia tres años mayor que el ,tenia una túnica donde predominaba el amarrillo aunque eso quedaba de segundo plano ante el cabello raramente purpura ,ojos azul oscuros y unas botas viejas de color vinotinto ,además si sumamos el Piercing que tenia en la ceja derecha uno podía decir que aquello llamaba mucho la atención. Harry no supo porque pero sintió como su corazón latió un poco mas de lo común.

-Hello chico ¿estas solo?-Pregunto la joven con una voz cantarina por lo que el joven pelinegro sonrió y asintiéndole movió su mano en un además de pase. La joven tomo su baúl y entro al compartimiento, dato curioso para Harry fue que el cabello del joven cambio a un color lila, no comento nada, supuso que aquello debía de ser alguna habilidad o hechizo mágico u otra cosa ,la joven tomo asiento frente a él y le lanzo una mirada burlona.

-Vaya ropa ¿acaso eres un artista marcial?-Le pregunto divertida la joven al ver como estaba vestido Harry ,era un traje tradicional chino ,un pantalón blanco holgado y una camisa de manga larga igual de ancha de color rojo anaranjado. En vez de sentirse quizas insultado, Harry rio suavemente, no le molestaba aquello y en realidad sintió que de parte de aquella chica fue un halago.

-Si lo soy, yo practico artes marciales.

-¿En serio? ¡Guau! Eso es muy genial, uno de estos días tendrá que darme una demostración.

-Lo hare. Dígame señorita ¿Cómo sabe de las artes marciales? Supuse que en el mundo mágico no sabrían sobre las artes de los estilos de lucha.

-No lo hacen, me encanta irme al mundo Muggles porque mi padre era un nacido de Muggles y me he encontrado tantas cosas divertidas y una de ellas son las películas, me encantan las de Bruce lee y el tipo Stalone ¡hehehe! Aprendí unos de sus movimientos o bueno, intente porque termine pegándole en los cocos a un compañero ¡eso fue genial!

-Seguro que lo fue.

-Pero bueno, tiempo para presentaciones. Mi nombre es….bueno tu dime Tonks, ese es mi apellido, odio mi nombre, creo que mi mama estaba intoxicada cuando me nombro.

-¿Odias tu nombre? Yo tengo problema con el mio, pero así son las cosas, igual, no importa que mal nombre tengas, sigues siendo una chica maravillosa.

-¡Gracias! Pareces un buen chico, quizas algún día podamos salir juntos-Soltó la joven Tonks con una sonrisa coqueta sacando un imperceptible sonrojo a Harry. La verdad sea dicha, Tonks no había salido con alguien antes pero molestar a los chicos con coqueteo le era tan divertido que no pudo evitarlo y mas al ver, aunque pequeño, sonrojo en la mejilla del joven pelinegro le hizo sentirse muy bien. Tonks miro al pequeño monito lichi a lado de su amo y sonrió resplandecientemente- ¡hay que lindo! ¿Qué es?

-Es un mono blanco, es Lichi.

-¡Que lindo, es una cosita muy bonita!

- Lichi, parece que tienes una admiradora-Dijo divertido Harry mirando como su mascota salto hacia Tonks y comenzó a jugar con su cabello sacándole unas carcajadas a la joven. Harry sonrió levemente, quizas estar en Hogwarts sea mejor de lo que esperaba. La joven Tonks miro a Harry y no pudo evitar pensar que era un chico muy agradable y se acordó que jamás le había pedido su nombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Disculpa, se me había olvidado preguntarte.

-Mi nombre parece ser famoso en el mundo mágico, pero no deseo esa fama, soy Harry Potter, señorita Tonks-Respondió Harry sonriendo afectuosamente a la joven. Tonks abrió los ojos y discretamente intento ver la cicatriz de Harry pero pensó que quizas se incomodaría, podía ser que él era alguien calmado y respetuoso pero no quería tentar a la suerte así que le asintió y continúo hablando sobre cosas al alzar. Sin saber que lentamente una amistad se formaría entre ellos y en unos largos años llenos de problemas y otros asuntos, la opción de una relación podría pasar por sus mentes. Pero faltaba mucho para ello porque ahora solo iniciara la historia del experto de los estilos de luchas, el joven que derroto a Voldermot, conocido por todo el mundo como el hombre mas rápido que una bala, el decimo seleccionado, llamado igual como guardián de la tormenta o simplemente Harry Potter, portador del titulo de **Fon, el artista marcial mas poderoso del mundo.**

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>El fic será lo mas diferente posibles a todo conocido porque Harry tendrá tres años mas que lo habitual, que el entrara tres años antes que los otros por lo que los sucesos serán muy diferentes. Tonks en este fic tiene la misma edad y por mis cálculos en este fic esta en cuarto curso, porque ella le lleva seis años a Harry. El fic tendrá varios saltos de tiempo hasta donde aparece Voldermot en la piedra filosofal, me centrare en lo anterior, despues lo de la cámara de los secretos, será un poco diferente el de Azkaban y finalmente la parte mas importante la competencia de los tres magos donde Harry, según mis cálculos estará en sexto curso o quizas séptimo. Habrá principalmente HarryTonks, sobre Voldermot, tengo cosas planeada con el.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
